The Argent Family
The Argent Family is a family of characters featured in MTV's Teen Wolf. While they were introduced on the show as a group of Werewolf Hunters in Season 1, most members have since died or given up hunting. Kate Argent says, before meeting Scott McCall, the family had been active for more than 400 years and says they were "a powerful, wealthy, aristocratic family of werewolf hunters." Gerard Gerard ' (Gerard Argent) is Allison’s grandfather and a werewolf hunter. Gerard is father of Chris Argent and the late Kate Argent. He is played by Michael Hogan and his name in the credits is simply listed as “Gerard”. Gerard betrayed the Hunter's Code and his family in an attempt to cure his cancer with the bite of an Alpha. Scott McCall double-crossed him by spiking his medication with Mountain Ash. He is now cured of cancer but is constantly bleeding black goo from his eyes, nose and ears. ''Main Article: Gerard Chris Argent '''Chris Argent is Allison Argent's father. Chris is a reluctant killer. He stuck steadfastly to the Werewolf Hunter's Code that they should only hunt those that hunt them. The rest of his family did not follow his example. After the death of his wife, Chris claimed he gave up hunting in order to give his daughter a more normal life. He continued his activities in secret until Allison discovered he was still embroiled in the supernatural. Main Article: Chris Argent Allison Argent Allison Argent was a well-trained Werewolf Hunter, expert with the bow and blade. After the death of her mother and betrayal by her grandfather, she has soured on the Werewolf Hunter life and decided to user her abilities to help people. Allison and her father adopted a new code "We protect those who cannot protect themselves." She was Scott McCall's ex-girlfriend and was recently romantically involved with Isaac Lahey. Allison died in Scott's arms after trying to save Lydia from a demon. Main Article: Allison Argent Victoria Argent Victoria Argent was the matriarch of the family in Beacon Hills and directed the local Werewolf Hunters activities. She was Allison Argent's mother and tried to kill Scott McCall because he was having sex with Allison. During the attempt on Scott's life, she was bitten by Derek Hale and killed herself rather than transform into a werewolf. Main Article: Victoria Argent Kate Argent Kate Argent was Chris Argent's sister and Allison Argent's Aunt She is portrayed by Jill Wagner. She arrived in Beacon Hills in Season 1 attempting to find the Alpha and cover up the fact that she had conspired to kill the Hale Family in a fire 6 years before. While she and the rest of her co-conspirators were apparently killed by Peter Hale as revenge for the attack on his family, Kate actually survived and transformed into a werejaguar. She has now returned to Beacon Hills. Main Article: Kate Argent Alexander Argent Alexander Argent was Chris Argent's Uncle. He is portrayed by Rick Otto. A Werewolf Hunter, Alexander was bitten by Deucalion in 1977 and, rather than become a werewolf himself, committed suicide at the Motel Glen Capri. (read more...) Young Chris Argent He is portrayed by Max Lloyd-Jones. Gerard sent Chris to do an arms deal with the Yakuza. He became entangled with the Oni as they attempted to eliminate a Nogitsune possessing the Yakuza boss. During the ensuing fight, Chris saves Silverfinger's life. (read more...) Category:Families